ıllıllı Recuerdos ıllıllı
by Raye Kou
Summary: Post-Stars —Bombón…— Me di la vuelta con el corazón desbocado, tras haber escuchado aquella palabra salir de nuevo de tus labios — Mentira… Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti…


**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**ıllıllı Recuerdos ıllıllı**

Esta mañana en particular, escuchar el ruido del despertador me resulta más irritante que de costumbre. Sacando mi mano derecha de las sábanas, lo apago de un golpe. Me siento al borde de la cama y de inmediato elevo la mano izquierda para cubrir mis ojos y así evitar el golpe de la luz del sol que se filtra por la rendija del ventanal y para mi desgracia da directo en mi pupila. Día a día, mi propósito al despertar es arreglar la cortina de modo que los rayos cambien de dirección, pero conforme comienzo mi rutina lo dejo en el olvido. Miro a mi alrededor; sola, Darien como cada mañana ya se ha ido ¿Dónde esta mi cuento de hadas?, ¿Y mi castillo con un galante príncipe que me despertaría con un dulce beso cada mañana?, ¿Mi: "y vivieron felices para siempre"? ¿Dónde esta ese anhelado "futuro perfecto"? ¿Dónde estoy yo… Serena Tsukino?

Sin hallar respuesta a mis incógnitas y resignada como cada día, tomo el desayuno con mi fiel compañera; la soledad, mientras reviso el periódico con las noticias de hoy; todo nuevo, nada diferente. Noticias asesinas que me recuerdan que la vida que llevo es buena, pues hay otras aun más miserables. Miro mi reloj; el tiempo justo para pasar por un café camino a la oficina. Antes de salir, me detengo frente al calendario: 30 de julio; tu cumpleaños. Ese agudo dolor instalado permanentemente en mi pecho se acrecienta al evocarte, y un par de lágrimas inevitablemente caen por mis mejillas. Es algo con lo que ya he aprendido a vivir, pero no por eso ha dejado de lastimar.

Camino con calma por las calles. Algunas personas me han dicho incluso que pareciera vivir cansada por lo pasivo de mi andar, y es así. Ya nada queda de aquella niña sonriente y despistada, tristemente todos confunden mi pesar con madurez. Subo al transporte público, y tomo asiento en el lugar de siempre; es un medio práctico para viajar y más para mí que detesto lidiar con el tráfico.

Me acomodo en el primer asiento que esta a mi alcance. Mi mirada se queda perdida en la colorida mochila del niño que va a mi lado, y como todos los días me asaltan los recuerdos, la nostalgia y añoranza… ¿Por qué te dejé partir? Soy aun tan joven; sin embargo, desde tu partida, mi espíritu ha envejecido. Tú me mostraste un amor nuevo, uno real, borraste la ilusión de este destino que yo creía desear ¿Y ahora qué hay? Lo único que quedó en lugar de ese amor y esa ilusión fue un laberinto sin salida, por el cual deambulo con la esperanza de encontrarte, aun sabiendo que no es más que un sueño irrealizable. ¡Una tragedia fue todo lo nuestro! Una tragedia que pude y no tuve el valor de cambiar.

La voz del mismo niño cantando acaba con mi momento, levanto la vista aturdida y un rostro familiar llama mi atención; fue como si de pronto aquel gris y sombrío vagón se hubiese llenado de luz. Contemplarte después de tanto tiempo me dejó sin aliento, los recuerdos más hermosos llegaron a mi mente, momentos de los que jamás me olvidaré y a los cuales indudablemente desearía regresar.

Me quedo inmóvil sin dejar de mirarte ¿Y si no eres tú? Tu cabello ahora es corto, te ves más alto, fornido e imponente. Aunque, tus ojos no pueden engañarme; sin embargo, hay algo distinto en ellos, hay algo más… nostalgia, y el brillo de aquellos años tampoco está ¿Así se verán los míos? Me pregunto. Eres tú, igual… no, increíblemente más apuesto que antaño, pero si, definitivamente eres tú.

Cinco años ya, desde aquel terrible día, el día en que cometí el peor error de mi vida. Aun sueño con tu mirada dulce, esas palabras y el rubor en tus mejillas. Pero aquello era imposible, destinado a morir antes siquiera de haber nacido. Todo estaba en nuestra contra, incluso nosotros mismos; tu misión, mi deber y falta de valor para defendernos a los dos, porque si algo he de reconocer es que fui yo la débil, quien falló. Éramos sólo promesas, sólo jóvenes promesas efímeras que acabaron en la nada.

Tú y yo, unidos en un corazón y separados por un pasado, un futuro, sin tomar en cuenta que tú eras en ese instante mi presente.

Valieron la pena todos aquellos momentos vividos en que me dejé llevar sin pensar en que llegaría un mañana.

No ha habido noche en que al entrar solitaria al lugar que debería llamar hogar no me maldiga y arrepienta por haberte alejado, por haber sido cobarde. Si supieras todo lo que he pasado; la soledad y la zozobra que me causa el pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Ahora estas tan cerca y no puedo negar que mi corazón todavía late desesperado, que la llama de aquellos años sigue ardiendo y todo es por ti. Quiero pensar que no es tarde, que aun hay algo también de tu parte. Pero no sé si debo acercarme, miles de preguntas y dudas pasan por mi mente ahora: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cuándo volviste?, y sobre todo…¿Por qué no me has buscado?, tal vez temas que vuelva a rechazarte, que vuelva a ser aquella tonta que una vez fingió no comprenderte y te lastimó.

Comienzas a tomar tus cosas y el pánico se apodera de mí. Debo decirte algo antes de que te vayas y quede en mi estado inerte nuevamente. Quiero mirarme en tus ojos, darme cuenta si sigo siendo para ti lo que un día fui, saber si hay al menos una chispa de esperanza que me diga que debo intentarlo.

Me pongo de pie y sin dudarlo más camino hacia ti. Aun no te has percatado de mi presencia, sigues acomodando las hojas que llevas en tus manos. Tomo aire y valor para hablar e increíblemente lo logro.

—¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo sin vernos, supongo que te acuerdas de mí— Elevaste la mirada, y con una sonrisa tímida y forzada respondiste.

—Perdone, pero creo que se ha equivocado —Sentí claramente como algo en mi pecho se oprimía, para después romperse en mil pedazos. Me tragué el nudo recién formado en mi garganta y contesté.

—Disculpe, señor. Me recuerda tanto a una hombre que conocí hace ya algunos años —Asentiste, te pusiste de pie y me sacaste la vuelta. Yo volví a mi asiento sintiéndome casi muerta, con el único deseo de regresar el tiempo, de poder ser tu presente y no sólo un mal… al parecer ya ni recuerdo. Pero consciente de lo irracional de mi ambición… sabiendo que mi vida ya estaba marcada desde antes de nacer… resignada a continuar con lo que tenía que ser…

—Bombón…—Me di la vuelta con el corazón desbocado, tras haber escuchado aquella palabra salir de nuevo de tus labios — Mentira… Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti…

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Triste? T.T ah, no tengo mucho que decir, el final de este que es mi anime favorito me deprimirá y frustrará por el resto de mi vida, sólo comento que este one es con la finalidad de felicitar a nuestro amado Seiya ñ.ñ no sé si continuar la historia o dejarla así como one. ¿Qué dicen? Besos a quienes me lean.**

**Vamos, escriban en ese cuadrito! Háganme feliz ñ.ñ**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias ;)**

Ross Kou :D


End file.
